Curzon Dax
Federation Ambassador Curzon Dax was a joined Trill, the seventh host to the Dax symbiont. Unlike most joined Trills, Curzon had a tendency to be boisterous and flamboyant in both his personal and professional dealings. Early Career Curzon was trained in the art of diplomacy in his younger days by the legendary Sarek of Vulcan while serving as his aide. After leaving Sarek's tutalage Curzon would call his former teacher whenever he needed help focusing on a problem. (''TLE'' novel: The Art of the Impossible) In 2290, at the Korvat colony, Dax walked out on a posturing speech that was being given by Klingon Captain Kang, knowing that angering Kang was the only way to get him to move beyond posturing and into real negotiations. The ploy was successful, but it angered [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]] captain Hikaru Sulu, who considered Curzon to be a loose cannon. (''TLE'' novel: The Sundered) :More from this encounter will be chronicled in the forthcoming novel ''Forged in Fire.'' In 2293, following the explosion of Praxis, Curzon helped facilitate the initiative by Sarek, Spock, and Klingon Chancellor Gorkon to forge a lasting peace with the Klingons. Despite the assasination of Gorkon and high-level intrigues on both sides, the initiative succeeded, and Curzon wrote portions of the final treaty, the Khitomer Accords. (''TLE'' novel: The Art of the Impossible) The Betreka Nebula Incident In 2328, Dax was called in to mediate a dispute between the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian Union concerning colonization rights to the planet Raknal V, near the Betreka Nebula. The Cardassians claimed that the world was theirs because they found it first. The Klingons claimed it through the ancient wreckage of Ch'gran, a long lost legendary Klingon vessel that was found on the world. Dax brokered a competition between the two powers. The one who developed the planet best would be granted custodianship. The observer sent by Starfleet Intelligence, Lieutenant Elias Vaughn, went on record as having concerns about the plan. Over the years the situation on Rakanl V deteriorated due to posturing, scheming and incompetance on both sides. In 2343, the Romulan Star Empire decided to use the situation to stir up desent on both sides with random acts of sabotage. One such act of sabotage cost the life of Starfleet officer Ian Andrew Troi. After learning of the Romulans involvement, Dax and Vaughn investigated the matter further and discovered Chancellor Kravokh's personal motivations behind his obsession with recovering Ch'gran. In 2344, Dax was on Qo'nos during his investigations when the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]] was destroyed defending a Klingon colony on Narendra III, in what the Klingons considered a highly honorable battle. In the days that followed, Dax was visted by several Klingon councillors who wished to strengthen the Empire's ties to the Federation, which had begun to fray since the original Khitomer Accord of 2293. When Kravohk's obsessions allowed the Romulans to attack and destroy the undefended Klingon colony on Khitomer in 2346, Kravokh was assassinated by Dax's old friend, Kang. When Dax and Vaughn revealed their findings to the new Chancellor, K'mpec, he decided to cede the competition and the planet to the Cardassians, and negotiate for the Ch'gran wreckage, thus ending the "Betreka Nebula Incident". (''TLE'' novel: The Art of the Impossible) Benjamin Sisko Dax first met Starfleet officer Benjamin Sisko when the young cadet was assigned to him as attache' at Pelios Station in 2353. The two would form a close mentor/student relationship and Curzon would once describe Sisko as "The best friend I ever had." (''DS9'' The Lives of Dax short story: "The Music Between the Notes") In 2360, Curzon recommended Sisko to Admiral Uhura of Starfleet Intelligence for an undercover assignment beyond the borders of the Romulan Star Empire. (''TLE'' novel: Catalyst of Sorrows) Curzon was over 100 years old by 2367. By then, it became clear that Curzon was dying. Jadzia Idaris soon learned of this, and requested that when the time came that she be the next person to host the Dax symbiont. While on vacation on Risa, his health took a turn for the worse. The Dax symbiont, and all of Curzon's memories, went on to reside in the new host for the symbiont, Jadzia Dax. (DS9 episodes The Emissary and Let He Who Is Without Sin). :'' A Time to Heal identifies Curzon as having served as Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, but the exact years of his service in that post are yet unknown.'' External Links Dax,Curzon Dax,Curzon Category:Federation Government